


Pursuit of Justice

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio's take on his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of Justice

I'm a civil servant.

I'm a criminologist and a police officer.

It is my job to serve and protect.

Do I do it for the adrenaline rush?

No.

Do I do it for the money?

No.

Do I do it for the prestige?

No.

I do it because someone has to speak for those who have had their voices silenced; who have run afoul of the darker side of Man.

Do I solve every case I work?

No.

Do I get nightmares because of it?

Yes.

Justice is about making a difference, so it is worth a few sleepless nights.

fin


End file.
